PvZ: HypnoStory
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: The Plants always seem to beat the Zombies daily in their battles. Dr. Zomboss recently took notice, and then there was an idea. Why not turn the Plants against each other. Like, with hypnosis. Can the Plant Heroes stop this hypnotic hijinx?
1. A New Idea

It was a nice, sunny day in Suburbia. The Sun is shining, the animals are singing, the Plants are fighting a zombie horde. Yup, Zombie fighting is basically a daily occurrence, but the Plants always came through to fight another day. That's what aggravates Dr. Zomboss so much. It seems like the Plants are only getting stronger everyday. He needed to find a way to turn that against them somehow. That's when Professor Brainstorm and Rustbolt, two of the Zombie Heroes as well as the head scientists for the Heroes, barged into his room.

"Why must you barge through my door when I'm pondering?!" exclaimed Dr. Zomboss.

"Our apologies," said Professor Brainstorm. "But we have just came up with a way to fight those Plants!"

As they got their blueprints on his desk, Dr. Zomboss showed interest. Rustbolt explained them in detail.

"It's basically a hypnotizing machine. We can use these to hypnotize Plants and force them to turn against their own kind!"

"Hmmm… hypnosis? Well, that does seem like a good idea…"

"Well, there is one thing," said Professor Brainstorm. "It does require us to capture Plants in order for it to work. And by Plants, I mean the hypno-plants, the Hypno-shrooms and Caulipowers."

"Which is actually a good thing," said Rustbolt. "When we capture those Plants, we won't have to worry about Zombies getting hypnotized!"

"Well," said Dr. Zomboss. "This actually seems like a good idea. Brainstorm, Rustbolt, you two have outdone yourselves! Send these plans to the scientist wing of the Zomburbia Mansion! I'll be sure to let the other Heroes know about these plans."

The three zombies shared a handshake and saluted as the Professor and Rustbolt took their leave. Zomboss then used the Skull-Signal to call the other Heroes, ready to set the plan into action.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, some of the Plant Heroes were relaxing in the Backyard Base. Rose and Wall-Knight were playing against each other in a Card Battle, Chompzilla was devouring a couple of pizzas from Chomper Pizza, and Solar Flare was playing her game. The other Heroes were out of the base attending to other things.

"Almost there…" said Solar Flare. "And… YES! Finally got that Moon!"

Satisfied with her accomplishment, she put the game away and walked over to Wall-Knight and Rose.

"So... how's the battle going?"

"It is going just fine," said Wall-Knight. "I think I got this game in the bag!"

"Or do you!" said Rose as she played a Cornucopia. She got lucky with her draw, spawning an Astro Vera and a Kernel Corn. Wall-Knight admitted to defeat, but he still had fun though.

"That was a good game," he said.

"Thanks," said Rose. "Admittedly, it was very enjoyable!"

Chompzilla finished her last pizza when she saw a report come on the monitor. It depicted Super Brainz, Immorticia, and Impfinity breaking into the Bloom and Doom Seed Store that's close to their location. She dashed to the other three Heroes, alerting them of this situation.

"Well, looks like we better investigate," said Wall-Knight.. The other three Heroes agreed and dashed off.

When they arrived, it looked like the Zombies left an impression. No one seemed to be completely injured, just a bit riled up. When the four Heroes entered to examine the damages, they noticed that all the Hypno-Shroom and Caulipower seed packets were gone.

"Hey guys," said Solar Flare. "Why do you think that they only took the hypnosis plants?"

"I don't know," said Rose. "But I don't think it will be good though. We should investigate this more. Do you think we should call a meeting?"

"I think we should. Something seems off here and we need to find out what!"

And so, the four Heroes called all of the others to a meeting at the Backyard Base's house. Well, all of the others except for Nightcap, who seemed to be running late.

"Where is he?" asked Sam. "Grass Knuckles, were you with him recently?"

"Nope," said Grass Knuckles, crossing his arms. "I just came down here myself. Though he might be finishing up his meditating, so he will probably walk in so-"  
That's when Nightcap walked in. Though he looked the same, his face looked concealed, more than usual.

"My humblest apologies for my lateness, fellow Heroes. I was finishing up my meditating."

"Told ya!" exclaimed Grass Knuckles. "But don't worry, we know how important those are to you!"

The other Heroes agreed with him and started the meeting. What the Heroes did not see, however, is that his eyes had purple spirals in them…

AU: And so, another adventure begins! So I know that I have not updated in almost two months now, but laziness, as well as writer's block, have hindered my process. Then I thought, why not an original Heroes story. And so we're here.

Also, you might be wondering why I put Sam near the end. Go to my main page. I have some information about him, but basically, he's a human whose friends with the Plant Heroes after a Brain Freeze related incident that probably won't be elaborated on for now.

As always, leave a comment to help me see what I can improve.


	2. Hypnotic Encounters

Nightcap was finishing up his meditation when he got an alert from L.E.A.F. about a meeting. Noticing this, he finished up, made sure his dojo was well-guarded, and made his way to the Backyard Base. However, on the walk there, he seemed to sense someone following him. Maybe it was two someones? Three? Four? At this point, he knew who was following him and tried to counterattack, but he was ambushed. The last thing he saw was the blue sky getting covered by a bunch of zombie corpses. He did manage to wake up about 34 minutes later though. However, he saw that he was in an empty room with white walls. He also noticed that his hands and body were chained to the floor so he could not use his magic.

"So, you're finally awake!" said Rustbolt, who appeared on a monitor.

"Rustbolt…" said Nightcap, maintaining a low voice. "I see you have managed to trap me."

"Yup. This capsule that you are in is completely Plant-proof. Just in case you think of trying to escape. Oh, and I would like to introduce you to a new toy that we made…"  
Rustbolt then pushed a button, and a machine was placed into the room. It grabbed Nightcap and held him up to its screen.

"Now just relax. And look into the spiral…"

As Rustbolt said this, the screen turned on, showing a purple and white spiral, which began to captivate Nightcap. While his mind knew that this was some sort of trap, he could not stop looking at it as he began to yawn.

"I see that the spiral has made you tired. Good, just let it help you relax more and more…"

After a minute, Nightcap drifted off further, until he was fully and completely asleep. Noticing this, the machine turned its screen off and set Nightcap down.

"Now, Nightcap. Awaken for me."

Nightcap stood up, opening his eyes to reveal a purple spiral.

"Now, you will obey any orders given to you by the Zombies right?"

"Yes, Rustbolt," monotoned Nightcap. "I shall obey."  
"Good. Now you have a meeting with the other Plant Heroes. When I snap me fingers, I want you to go and infiltrate their meeting and send a report back to me when it is over. If anyone catches you in the act, I want you to… send us a call. Understand?

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now go," said Rustbolt as he snapped his fingers. Rustbolt then used his mushroom clouds to teleport himself out of the room. He felt satisfied that the machine turned out to be a success so far and went to Dr. Zomboss to share his status.

At the meeting itself, the Plant Heroes were conversating among themselves about what has been happening recently. Grass Knuckles, Wall-Knight, and Citron were talking about how to defend themselves from the Zombies' hypnosis plot. Solar Flare, Captain Combustible, and Spudow were talking about stopping the hypnosis from the source. Green Shadow, Rose, and Chompzilla were talking about who could be next. Nightcap, who was still under hypnosis, took notes about what the Plants were talking about. He knew he had to report what he wrote down, but did not want to look suspicious. Besides, he needed to make sure his hat was still on to keep everyone from knowing what was going on.

Sam decided to end the meeting here and pick up on another date. He was satisfied that everyone was thinking up some plans, but thought that something was not right. Mainly because of Nightcap, since he did not seem to talk that much today. He just kept writing in his notebook, and also his hat on his head, like he was hiding something. He decided not to think too much of it, though, and began to take his leave. Nightcap left too, going outside of the base to report his findings. Solar Flare, however, was dashing and accidentally bumped him, causing him to drop his cap.

"Oops," said Solar Flare. "Sorry Nightcap! Did not mean to… push you… like that…"

She stopped talking for a bit when she noticed that Nightcap's eyes were not black eyes, but instead were purple spirals. She could tell that something was wrong, but before she could dash away, Nightcap used a button that was hidden on his person to notify Zomboss. Solar Flare made it outside the base but was interrupted by a magic dust. That dust was from Immorticia, used to make her opponents sleep. Solar Flare got a quick glance at her before she eventually passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a room identical to the one Nightcap was trapped in. The only difference was that the room was made of brick so she could not use her powers to escape.

"Why, hello there my little sunflower," said Rustbolt.

"What the…" exclaimed Solar Flare. "Rustbolt?! What's going on?!"

"Shhh. No need to get so upset. We just brought you here after Nightcap sent us a little message."

"Nightcap? But why would he… wait a minute. The spiral eyes, his more profound quietness. You hypnotized him!"

"You know, for a flower focused on gaming, you sure are a brilliant deductor."

"Thanks for the complement," she jeered. "Now let me go!"

"Oh I'll let you go in a minute. I just want to you to say hello to my little friend."  
The machine, which looked different than before, walked into the room, grabbing Solar Flare. She could not use her fire powers to escape due to the machine being made from fireproof material.

"Now, all I want you to do is stare at this lovely spiral…"

Rustbolt began to steer Solar Flare into a trance. She tried to resist looking at it, but the machine used tiny hands to force her eyes awake and face straight at the screen. As she looked at the screen, she began to feel tired and yawn.

"Yes… sleep for me."

After that, she dropped into a trance and her head dropped. The machine set her down then walked out.

"Now, Solar Flare. Awaken but remain in a trance."  
"Yes, Rustbolt…"

Solar Flare stood up and awakened herself, revealing the same purple spirals that Nightcap had. Rustbolt was satisfied to see that the invention worked once again.

"Boy, do I have a command for you…"

AU: And here it is! Another chapter in this story. I felt proud of myself for finishing this second leg because, I think that I can finish this story without getting writer's block. I might, but we'll see.

Also, poor Solar Flare. She was the only Plant that managed to figure out what was going on and she could not do anything about it. And now, she ended up hypnotized to do who-knows-what. I mean, she can make fire. FIRE. I do not know what she could do in the next chapter, but ore Plant heroes will end up succumbing to hypnosis.

Well, I think that's all for now. As always, leave a comment so I can improve!


	3. A New Plan

Today WOULD have been a normal day for the Plant Heroes, what with their frequent calls to action whenever the Zombies were acting up. Today, however, felt different. This mostly stemmed from the fact that Nightcap and Solar Flare have recently gone missing. They have not have been seen for a while and some of the Heroes have been getting worried. That was the reason why Sam called an emergency meeting to discuss this.

"Okay, so here's what we know. Nightcap and Solar Flare have been missing for a while. Nightcap was acting a little bit weird and quieter than usual, only taking notes in a notebook. After that meeting, Solar Flare went missing too. That's what we know. Any ideas?"

That's when Wing-Nut barged into the room and said, "I'm telling you, the Zombies are hypnotizing them!"

"Seriously, why do you think that?!"

"It has to be either that or the Zombies making evil clones."

"Okay," interrupted Grass Knuckles. "Not that it isn't interesting to listen to his ramblings, but there's no way that he is telling the truth. I need proof!"

That's when the TV signal got interrupted, showing Rustbolt.  
"Hey, dirt lovers," said Rustbolt sarcastically. "How's your day?"

"I know you did it," exclaimed Wing-Nut. "UN-hypnotize them this instant!"

"Oh, you want Nightcap and Solar Flare back? Come and get em'! And come alone…"

With that, Rustbolt ended the signal, causing a chatter among the other Plants about what to do.

"We'll go." The voices came from Wall-Knight and Rose. "They are our friends, and it is our duty to protect all Plants from the evil forces, especially our friends!"

As Wall-Knight finished speaking, he and Rose were met with applause from the table. Afterward, they set out to find Nightcap and Solar Flare.

A while later, Wall-Knight and Rose found themselves on the Zomburbia side, searching for where the Zombies have taken their friends.

"You know," said Wall-Knight. "I have always been curious about how Zombies live. When one thinks about it, they basically live like us. Just, you know, undead."

"Hmmm…" pondered Rose. "That is actually very interesting. Remind me to start a study on that!"

"You got-" said Wall-Knight before he got interrupted. Rose pulled him away from a spot that was now just a piece of charred ground. That's when hey saw a hypnotized Solar Flare, ignited and looming over them.

"Oh, dang!" Wall-Knight exclaimed.

"Attack!" monotoned Solar Flare as she kept shooting fireballs at the two Heroes.

Rose and Wall-Knight attempted to fight back, but it was no use. Solar Flare was always one of the more powerful of the Heroes, so she overwhelmed them, entrapping them in a ring of fire.

"Two heroes have been contained," said Solar Flare to a communication device on one of her petals. "Ready for capture."

"Excellent," said the voice of Rustbolt. "I'm on my way. Do not let them escape!"

"Yessir!" said Solar Flare as she continued to stand watch, her eyes engulfed by purple spirals.

"What are we going to do," questioned Wall-Knight.

"I… don't know," said Rose. She was known as one of the more intelligent Heroes, but this is a situation that even she can't think of a way out of. She could only think of one thing to do: launch Code: Fallen Leaf. She could only hope for the best as she and Wall-Knight were carried away with Rustbolt and Solar Flare.

Meanwhile at the house of Sam Lanesmore…

Sam was finishing up a Turf Takeover match on his Xbox when he got the signal from Rose. After receiving the message, he commissioned an emergency meeting at the Base. All of the remaining Heroes, consisting of Green Shadow, Chompzilla, Spudow, Citron, Grass Knuckles, and Captain Combustible, were there to discuss how to end this crisis.

"I say we cover ourselves in mirrors," suggested Grass Knuckles.

"I say we let the Heroes come to us," exclaimed Citron.

"I say we try to remind of the good times we had together as a team," suggested Spudow. Everyone paused and stared at him.

"Yeah, I have been spending too much time on TV Tropes!"

"Anyway…" said Sam. "I have an idea. What if we stop this crisis at the source?"

"You mean invading Zomburbia Labs," questioned Green Shadow. As Sam said "Yes," she agreed. "This will take some planning though. The Zombies are probably expecting you guys to arrive with the hypnotizing machine ready."

"Hmm…" pondered Green Shadow. "This plan makes sense. Mind if we planned this out some more?"

"Sure," said Sam. "I don't mind. Go ahead and plan. I'll be home…"

Though Sam did feel like a friend to the Plant Heroes, he sometimes wished he was there to fight alongside them.

"One day," he pondered. "One day…"

He kept thinking as he made his way home.

AU: Okay, so sorry for not being active lately. It may be a mild case of Writer's Block. It may have also been thinking about a new story correlating to the mobile game…

Also, you got some more Rose and Wall Knight stuff here, though it is more friendly here. There will be more. I promise.

Thx for waiting!


End file.
